


the edge of tonight

by witnesstheaddiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU oneshot, And Phil helps him out with it without even realizing it, Dan has insomnia, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnesstheaddiction/pseuds/witnesstheaddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wants to help Dan with his insomnia, and ends up doing just that without even trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the edge of tonight

**Author's Note:**

> •title cred to All Time Low's "The Edge of Tonight"•

Dan wouldn't call himself an insomniac. There would just be nights where sleep wasn't happening as much as he wished it would. This lack of sleep wasn't caused by large intakes of sugar or coffee, it was just simply his mind. He'd get ready for bed, climb in, and then the flood gates of his odd, messy thoughts would shoot open and everything that had been repressed throughout the day, through the work and Internet browsing, would come shooting out and consume him for hours of the night. And he would have to suffer through it. It had certainly gotten worse though, that was for sure. At first, when he started noticing that he was sleeping poorly and missing out on the amount of hours he needed, he was still sleeping, it would just be a weird kind of rest, one where he was suspended between being awake and the mists of sleep and dreams. It was a weird combination, but at least he felt somewhat rested then. It steadily worsened until he would only catch maybe two or three hours of proper sleep a night, sometimes none at all. 

Phil, his best friend, flatmate, and boyfriend(a man of many titles) noticed all these changes and it worried him, to be quite frank. They would sit down together as it worsened and discuss it thoroughly. Although most of the conversations only consisted of Dan denying he had a problem and Phil trying to persuade him to go see someone for some type of help and guidance with it. So, the pair got nowhere. But Phil vowed to himself and Dan that he would try to find a way to "cure" him. The younger of the pair merely rolled his eyes in response and turned back to his laptop, still denying he had a problem. And even if he did, he doubted Phil could fix it completely, like he claimed he would be able to. 

One night, the two were having a lovely night in, watching films and cuddling together so seriously they couldn't tell where one persons limbs started and the other's stopped. It was simply amazing, but by the time Phil was growing sleepy and declared it bedtime, both of them were too lazy to move. Especially Dan. The brown eyed male made grabby hands at his boyfriend while wearing a very convincing pout. So who was Phil to tell him no? He bent down and scooped Dan up into his arms, lugging him off toward his own bedroom on his back. 

As he plopped Dan down onto the messy bed, he let out a groan. "God, I'm so weak. I really need to start working out or something." He complained, pretending to wipe sweat from his brow as he flicked off the lights and crawled in next to his cuddly companion. 

"You calling me fat?" Dan joked, peeking out from under Phil's brightly colored duvet as Phil scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around him comfortably once more. 

Phil rolled his eyes playfully, but luckily the action was mostly masked by the darkness so Dan didn't catch it. "Shut up." He sighed out with a light laugh, tucking himself closer to his boyfriend and smiling faintly when he felt a pair of warm, soft lips press to his forehead comfortingly. 

"Goodnight, Philly." 

Phil immediately jabbed at Dan's side gently and let out a small huff, "shut up Danny." He retaliated sarcastically which drew an amused laugh out of his boyfriend. They both fell into a comfortable silence after that and soon Dan heard Phil's breathing slow as he dropped off into sleep. As Dan laid there, he didn't feel tired or anything at first and didn't even notice when his mind began to dance off and soon a welcoming darkness surrounded him and pulled him under into a wonderful sleep. 

Eight hours. 

Eight full hours, Dan slept that night. Which was a mind blowing amount to the measly two or three hours he was usually lucky to get a night. When he woke up that morning, wrapped up in Phil's secure, loving hold, he stared up at the ceiling with a big smile spread on his face. He felt so refreshed and quite amazing. It slowly took him a while to realize something though. 

Although him and Phil were defiantly not shy about cuddling together, they never fell asleep in each other's beds, not even after they started dating, because they were both picky about being in their own bed. So that only meant one thing. 

Phil was the one thing he could owe to sleeping the whole night through, and if that didn't make his stomach flutter with a swarm of fond butterflies, he didn't know what would. All Dan knew was that he was never gonna try to sleep on his own ever again, not when he could get a full nights sleep wrapped up in Phil's arms.


End file.
